Characters of Outlaws
Use this page to add short bios of your in-game leader and any notable citizens of your faction! In-Game Leader: Sozo the Great Sozo the Great is the character of The Object of Legend. He started out as a crewmember aboard an Enalican ship. In the Battle of Blood Bay, the fleet got ambushed and Sozo was one of the only survivers. He was taken captive by a Mythronian official and became a serf at the man's manor, but escaped after two months. Shortly after, he joined a caravan, where he was betrayed by the leader of the caravan, Leutenant Harris Lottamen, and captured by Mythronian soldiers. Sozo was brought to a prison in Falmor, but caused a mass escape, picking up several comerades along the way. After that, he headed towards Bodus, picking up more followers as he went. Reaching Bodus Minor, he was made a Ronin by the Coordinator. The Coordinator was assassinated only days later, while Sozo was with him, and a friend of Sozo's convinced him to take the role of Coordinator in order to keep the Outlaws together, putting him in position as leader of the Outlaws. Currently, Sozo is on a quest to find his sister, Kavita. Ex-In-Game Leader: The Coordinator The Coordinator is officially a non-player character, but loosely controlled by The Object of LegendNot much is known about the Coordinator. What is known is that it was he who rallied outlaws from across the land into a single force and started the rebuilding of Bodus Minor. His real name is Ort Sirisen, and although his official title is Coordinator, he likes to say that "the grander the title, the better." He was assassinated on the outer wall of Bodus Minor by Assassins of the Black Lotus. Sozo the Great has taken his role as Coordinator of the Outlaws. Freeling Freeling is the character of Freeling ++ He wanders the land, stealing and causing havoc, but sometimes doing good things, too. Freeling was once chased down by a Mythronian who wanted him to fight agaist Rainos, and Freeling rejected the offer. The Mythronian knocked him out and gave him a poison to which the Mythronian only had the antidote. In a raid on Rainos that followed, that Mythronian was killed, leaving Freeling with the poison. Freeling then headed to Worsan, where he decided to join the Black Lotus, and he is currently training with the Black Lotus, learning magic and other skills. In a mission from the Black Lotus, Freeling hid in a suit of armor in the King of Mythron's palace and murdered the King. This was the main event that started the current war between Mythron and the Black Lotus. Jaldor of Red Sand Jaldor, played by Jacob Pennington, is an outlaw with strong ties to Rainos. His first mission of importance was to deliver a powerful spell book to a wizard in Bodus. This task was put on the side when he rushed to Rainos to help fend off an invasion from Mythron, and he found that his priorities changed when the grateful citizens of Red Sands made him the mayor. Traveling between Rainos and Mythron, Jaldor has since protected his town and founded the Crimson Knights, one of the most powerful guilds in the Lands. He has also lifted a spell laid on him by his parents meant to disguise him to reveal his true appearance. Qinon, the Lost Ranger Qinon is the character of Mr. Cab. He is also known as the Lost Ranger. His early life story remains a mystery. He first gained a reputation when he killed a dozen Black Lotus assassins in the streets of Worsan. After that, he joined an Enalican ship-crew to spy for the High Outlaw Council, but left for unknown reasons. After he participated in the first Tourney, the Black Lotus took their revenge and forced Qinon to join them. But when the Black Lotus disbanded, he joined one of the last remaining Black Lotus cells only to shoot them down from behind during a raid on a Mythronian Fort. Cursed by a Black Lotus mage, Qinon lost himself in the forests of Northern Mythron for months. After the curse wore off, Qinon came back to civilization and took on an apprentice, Elias. He was declared Ruler of Larpang by the Coordinator, and has since spent his time developing Larpang's small army and navy. He is most famous for shooting two dozen Black Lotii and for earning third place in the second Tourney.Category:CharactersCategory:Outlaws